heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Coffee-Man
Coffee-Man is a promotional Robot who was commissioned to promote his commissioners' beverages. When he was awakened by Fugue's Call to Action, he angrily took over the cafe where he once worked. Physical Appearance Coffee-Man is a stocky fellow, entirely colored a bright white like porceilan. His torso is shaped much like a cylinder, with a small brown crystal dead-center in his chest. Two mug shapes protrude from his shoulder, and another rests dead solid on top of his head. These constructs are always filled with coffee, heated to the point where it is constantly steaming. Under this headgear, only his dim hazel eyes can be seen. Weapons/Abilities Coffee-Man's primary method of attack is his coffee-based system, always heated to perfection. Carrying cups of it in mugs similar in design to the one on his head, he swings it about, spilling it in wide arcs in an attempt to scald the foe with the hot beverage. He can also consume the beverage himself to temporarily enter a hyped-up state, in which he dashes about quickly, jittering and running with seemingly no pattern. Personality Coffee-Man is prone to various mood swings, beginning his day sluggish and then fluctuating at random after his first cup of coffee. Throughout all of them, he tends to have a great deal of self-confidence, almost to the point of cockiness. He places a great deal of faith in his constructor, and rightfully so, as his experimental technology has never failed him. Many of his regulars consider him a rather sharp, cheerful fellow, and find it somewhat surprising that he turned on the world. Backstory Coffee-Man was commissioned by Rizenshiin Coffee Company as a spokesperson and promotional stunt. Using new experimental biological technology, he was constructed to run off of coffee power, and as such became able to do a variety of eye-catching tricks with his power source. Even though he was good at his job, he wound up dealing with all sorts of customers, some of which were far less curteous than others. He eventually came to resent his job, yet he felt he had no way of escape—until he was reached by Fugue's call to action. In a sudden fit of rage, he took over his company's new-age cafe, threatening anyone who dared demand service of him. Trivia/External Links Trivia A certain someone gave random and miniscule additions to his character and alowed him to be fully removed from purgatory. Origin Coffee-Man was first conceived when I started learning Java—I had Mega Man on the mind for some reason or another, and I idly wondered what a coffee-themed Robot would be like. I might have made him a Coda Robot, but I couldn't realistically see Dr. Coda constructing a Robot like him. So for this reason, he remained in purgatory for some time. I later revisited the concept when I needed to invent a Robot Master for a comic I (Eventually) want to make, and so I got Coffee-Man out of the closet and gave him the things he needed in order to become a true character. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Mega Man Series Characters